swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Operation
Level: 42 *'Reward: 28512 XP' You are asked to meet with Agent Taarna in Nashal who asks you to go investigate a starship crash outside of Nashal. */way 7326 7570 This is the beginning of a very creepy and lengthy quest which is not suited for those who suffer from arachnophobia. We cannot stress this enough...if you don't like spiders, then you will hate this chain. Those who tend to get bored quickly will also not like this chain. Locating the crash site You are given the waypoint for the crash site by Taarna. When you arrive, you'll find it crawling with Brood I Aurek Arachne (CL 42) and Brood I Arachne (CL 41). You cannot begin searching for clues until you have updated the mission journal by visiting the waypoint for the camp. Particularly on high-lag servers like Bria, consider using a fast vehicle like a Swoop Speederbike to pass through the area, get that update by driving slowly over the waypoint, then speeding to safety before beginning the "ground work." Looking for clues Upon arrival you will be asked to search the crash site for clues as to the whereabouts of the crew. Find the following two items in the order given below: *Crewmember's Datapad *Scientific Journal /wp 7306 7537 Crewmembers Datapad; /wp 7308 7554 Scientific Journal The items are placed in the middle of all the creatures, which aggro easily, so be prepared for a fight. Kill the creatures When you have found the items, Taarna will send you a message asking you to clear the area of creatures. You will have to kill six Brood I Aurek Arachnae and twelve Brood I Arachnae. The creatures are pretty much lumped together, and they very quickly gang up on you. However, there are some that are crawling the hillsides which are possible to shoot without the others noticing it. Combat Techniques A suggested strategy for ranged combatants is to take them out one at the time, sniping them initially with a rifle to draw them away from the rest of the flock. When they start chasing you, quickly change to a powerful carbine and fire at them while running away from them. This is particularly effective against the Aureks which are incapable of ranged combat. For melee combatants like Jedi, the key is patience. Use your radar (close in a level or two) and your overhead map (zoom in using control-mousewheel) to watch for the arachne who strays from the pack, then battle quickly. Observe patterns and use conservative judgment in approaching, as the hillside can distort your perception of distance, considering the way terrain negotiation and vertical terrain works in the game. (e.g., the arachnae do not seem to take a greater amount of time to proceed directly up a slope than across flat terrain in terms of their horizontal rate of movement, so what looks like a steep, long cliff may be closed in a very short period of time.) 'Next: ' Tracking the Crew Category:Talus quests Category:Legacy Quest